Fairy Tale Promises
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor and Donna go to Storybrooke, Maine and they meet someone the Doctor is indebted to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fairy Tale Land

The nights were the worst as he stood near the spinning wheel and held the chipped teacup in his hands. He couldn't believe she was gone. It was true that what she said hit him directly in the heart, but he had made up his mind. She had to go. What did surprise him was there had been a part of him which screamed for him to go after her. What would he tell her if he had? How could he explain what his life was like before? Wait, he had started telling her about his life when they talked about his son. He hadn't really talked about him in such a long time that it felt good to finally be able to think about him without pain, But he just couldn't let go of the power. It was the power that made him who he was. To go back being a lame coward chilled him to the bone and he sighed, brushing some hair from his eyes. Even if he had given up the power, it didn't matter anymore. She was dead and the pain eating away whatever soul he had left made his anger burn even brighter.

"_Mark my words, you and her father will pay for what you have done!" _he thought while seeing the Evil Queen standing before him. He wasn't sure what she had told her, but he knew that things would be different if she hadn't interfered. She would still be here and…. He felt his fingers tightening around the chipped teacup when he looked down at the chipped teacup and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Belle," he sighed as he walked back to the pedestal then gently placed the chipped teacup down on the pedestal and blinked the tears from his eyes. He replayed the times they spent together, mostly when she fell off the ladder and he caught her, and his hands shook in silent rage.

Why did he do that? Why did he catch her instead of letting her fall?

"It's quite simple. You didn't want her to get hurt," he said and folded his hands under his arms to stop them from shaking. Suddenly he heard a low wheezing and grinding sound when he lowered his arms, wiped the tears away and softly smiled. "Well, it looks like we have company."

With a giggle, Rumplestiltskin turned on his heels as he headed toward the doors then opened the doors and left the room.

Donna walked down the hallway when she peeked inside the library and was surprised how large the room was. Rows of bookcases stood against the walls as a fire flickered in a large, stone fireplace with odd symbols carved into the stone and gold frames with photographs of people she didn't recognized sat on the mantel. A brass clock under a glass dome sat in the middle of the gold frames as it gently ticked and a portrait of the Doctor sitting in a high back chair was above the mantel.

"Doctor, you in here?" she asked as she walked in the room and looked around. The wooden tables stood on thick, red carpeting with white swirl patterns and on the wooden tables were stacks of books, parchments, scrolls and in between the stacks were a few stain glass lamps. There were other paintings on the walls between the bookcases and four suits of armor sat in the corners. Donna noticed that the walls looked like wood paneling and the room was lit by the crystal chandeliers that were hanging from the gold chains on the ceiling. Two high back chairs with matching footstools were positioned on either side of the fireplace as she noticed the high back chair were angled to face the fireplace, but were back enough so not to be set on fire by a stray ember. There were also two wooden tables with books piled on them sitting next to the high back chairs. She jumped when she heard something falling to the floor then someone speaking in a language she didn't understand and she walked further into the room.

"Ow," the Doctor said as he rubbed the top of his head then picked up the book that had fallen off the shelf and looked at the cover. THE TALES OF RUMPLESTILTSKIN was on the cover as he looked at the drawing on the front cover and blinked his eyes a few times. "Looks nothing like him."

"You ok, Spaceman?" Donna asked as the Doctor spun around on his heels and smiled at her.

"Well, I just got pelted on the head. But, other than that, I'm fine," he said as he placed the book back on the shelf then turned and looked at her. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I'm bored. Take me somewhere," she said as he smiled then slightly bugged his eyes out and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Alright," he said as he took her hand and they left the room while the book fell to the floor and opened up to an illustration of Rumplestiltskin leaning against what appeared to be a blue police call box.

Storybrooke, Maine

She wasn't sure what was sadder, sitting alone in an empty police station or missing the man who used to have her job. It was true that she hadn't known Graham long, but she was starting to have feelings for him and she knew he had feeling for her. He was one of the first friends she had made since coming to Storybrooke and it was his idea to make her his deputy. It wasn't like Storybrooke had a large crime rate, but it did give her a reason to stay and be closed to her son, Henry. A part of her still kicked herself for giving Henry up for adoption, but she just wasn't ready to be a mother. Still, she wouldn't have wished him to be adopted by Regina Mills. It didn't matter that she was the mayor. There was just something so evil about her. Regina had tried everything she could to keep Henry from seeing Emma and Emma agreed that maybe keeping him away from her was a good idea. Then again, she did enjoy his company. What she couldn't get her mind around was Henry's accusations that everyone, but the two of them were fairytale characters that were under a curse and couldn't remember who they were. She had tried to convince Henry that he was wrong, but when things started getting weird, she was beginning to wonder if he might not be right. Then Graham suddenly died right on the floor to her right from what was reported to be heart failure and she started questioning things again. Fairytale characters never died from something ordinary as heart attacks.

"They just don't," she whispered while balling her hands into fists.

"Did you say something?" came from the cell as she looked over at Mister Gold sitting on the bunk and he held a chipped teacup in his hands. He never told her where the chipped teacup came from and she sighed, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She had first met Mister Gold at Granny's B&B and had gone to him for a favor. He still hadn't told her what she had to do in return for the favor and he placed the chipped teacup on the bunk, slowly stood up and limped while holding onto his cane toward the bars. The reason he was in the cell was because she had to arrest him when he beat up the man who ran the flower shop in town after the man had broken into his home. She had asked Mister Gold to let her handle the investigation of who broke into his house, but he was so adamant about dealing with the break in on his own and she was stunned when she found him nearly beating the man to death. Watching him walking around the cell, she did notice he was favoring his right leg as he stopped then smiled and titled his head to one side.

"No, I was just thinking out loud," she said and he nodded his head.

"Better be careful or someone might lock YOU up," he said while pointing a finger at her then turned and moved around the cell. She watched him as he held onto the cane then picked the chipped teacup off the bunk and sat down. Sighing, she got up then walked to the cell and wrapped her fingers around the bars of the cell.

"Um, how did you hurt your leg?" she asked as he looked down at his right leg then looked at her with a blank look on his face and sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious."

"Oh, well, I was injured a long time ago….in a war," he said almost in a whisper and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Before Emma could say anything more, the door opened as Regina Mills walked in the room and her high heels clicked on the floor.

"Sheriff Swan," she said in a cool tone as she stood in front of the desk then looked at the cell and Mister Gold gave her an impish grin. "I need to talk with your prisoner."

"What do you want to talk to him about?" she asked and Regina gave her a cold look.

"That is none of your business," she said as Emma walked to the desk and Mister Gold smiled, holding the top of his cane in his hands.

"Oh, why don't you tell her what you want?" he said as Regina looked at him and he slightly tilted his head to one side. "Please?"

Regina froze as Mister Gold grinned and a cold chill moved up and down her spine. She knew full well she couldn't refuse him when he said please and she looked from him to Emma and Emma wondered why she looked so frightened.

"I, uh, I want you to let Mister Gold go," Regina said as a shocked look came over Emma's face and she placed her hands on top of the desk.

"But he assaulted someone!" she half shouted and Regina sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, I had a talk with Mister French and he isn't pressing charges. Let him out."

"I don't believe this," Emma grumbled as she got the keys out of the desk then walked to the cell and Mister Gold got up off the bunk, slowly limping toward the cell door. Their eyes met for a split second as he smiled at her and Emma unlocked the cell door. After she opened the cell door, she watched Mister Gold limp by her when he headed toward Regina and Emma noticed the looks they were giving each other. With a slight bow, he limped out of the room while Regina regained her composure and Mister Gold headed down the hallway.

It was a clear night as the door to the police station opened and Mister Gold limped down the stairs then stood on the pavement while holding the top of his cane in his hands. He looked up at the night sky when he reached into his pocket and removed the chipped teacup. Sadly smiling, he placed the chipped teacup back in his pocket when he limped down the pavement and the sound of his cane tapping on the pavement filled the night air. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a soft wheezing and grinding sound as a smile appeared on his face and he held the top of the cane with both hands.

"Well, it looks like we have company," he said and slowly limped down the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story takes place shortly after the episode "Skin Deep", which is my favorite Once Upon A Time episode!_

Chapter Two

Fairy Tale Land

The long grass moved back and forth in the thin fog as the TARDIS materialized near a tree and the doors slowly opened. The fifth Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan and Adric walked outside when the Doctor closed and locked the doors and placed the key in his coat pocket. The moon shimmered in the night sky while Adric looked up at the stars and blinked his eyes while tilting his head to one side.

"We are we now?" Tegan asked.

"Earth, I imagine," the Doctor said while placing his cricket hat on his head.

"But where are we?" Nyssa asked.

"Well….uh…." the Doctor said as he spun around in a circle and frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't know,"

"So what do we do now? Walk around in the dark and see if we can find someone to tell us where we are?" Tegan asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"That is exactly what we're going to do!" the Doctor said as he rubbed his hands together and started walking away. Nyssa pulled on Adric's arm as he looked at her then they went to catch up with the Doctor and Tegan sighed, slapping her hands against her thighs.

"When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?" she asked as she went to catch up with them and the thin fog floated around the TARDIS.

The moonlight cast long shadows on the ground as the thin fog floated around his feet and Rumplestiltskin looked up at the stars. In the months that Belle was with him, he never let her leave his home, but they would take walks around the grounds. She was amazed to see the vast gardens of blood roses and he would softly smile while watching her stop and sniff a rose or two on their walks.

"Stop, you are only torturing yourself! She's dead! Gone! Lost to you forever!" he chastised himself as he walked along and balled his hands into fists. The queen's words about what Belle's father had done to Belle echoed in his head as he walked faster and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Lowering his head, he started running until he slammed into something and fell hard onto his bottom. Looking up at the blue light glowing on the top of the TARDIS, he blinked his eyes a few times when he stood up and dusted the dirt off his leather pants. "Now this looks interesting."

Cautiously walking closer, Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on the wood when he felt a soft tingling against his palm and he walked around the TARDIS. He tried to see in the windows then shook his head when he came to the doors and looked up.

"What is a police call box?" he asked then looked at the plaque and blinked his eyes a few times. Shrugging, he opened the small door as he looked at the telephone and picked up the receiver. "Wonder what this is for."

After spinning the dial with his finger a few times, he shrugged then placed the receiver back of the cradle and closed the small door. He tried to open the doors a few times when he stood back and stroked his chin with his fingers. Grinning, he lifted his right hand when he snapped his fingers and heard a soft clicking sound. With a giggle, he opened the door when he peeked inside and saw the inner doors.

"Now this is getting interesting," he said softly then snapped his fingers and the inner doors opened. Walking inside the control room, Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened as his mouth fell open and he slowly walked toward the console, looking around the room and up at the ceiling. "Oh, aren't you beautiful!"

The TARDIS knew that the Doctor would be angry when he found out that she let Rumplestiltskin inside, but she was as curious about Rumplestiltskin as he was of her and she watched as he walked around the console.

"Wonder what this does," he said then got a small shock when he tried to push a button and he placed his stinging finger in his mouth. She shocked him a few more times after he tried to push some more buttons or flick some leavers until he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, you are not very nice, are you, Dearie? Would be a shame if something happened to you, wouldn't it?"

The TARDIS grumbled around him as he smiled then patted the console and walked to the doors. With a bow, he left as he closed the doors then stood in front of the TARDIS and smiled. With a giggle, he turned on his heels when he walked away then vanished into the thin fog and the blue light shimmered on the top of the TARDIS.

The Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric walked along the path when the Doctor thought he heard something and stopped, looking into the darkness. The thin fog swirled around them as he removed his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and pushed the button. The blue light cut through the thin fog as he scanned the thin fog then placed the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked as he spun to his left and saw Rumplestiltskin standing next to him. He hadn't heard him walk up and something about him made the Doctor feel very uneasy.

"Where did you come from?" the Doctor asked.

"Who wants to know?" Rumplestiltskin asked while tilting his head to one side.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Nyssa, Adric and Tegan," the Doctor said and Rumplestiltskin looked at them then did a little bow. "Who are you?"

"That would be telling," Rumplestiltskin said then giggled and saw the look on Tegan's face. "Do I scare you, Dearie?"

"Yeah, you do," she said while moving behind the Doctor and Rumplestiltskin gave her a sad look.

"I am sorry," he said while placing one hand against his chest then looked at the Doctor and placed his hands behind his back. "So, are you lost?"

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" the Doctor asked and Rumplestiltskin smiled, titling his head to one side.

"I might," he said and the Doctor gave him a blank look.

"But you won't tell us, will you?"

"It depends," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked closer and locked eyes with the Doctor. "What's it worth to you?"

"Tegan, Nyssa, Adric, come along. We're leaving," the Doctor said as he walked around Rumplestiltskin and headed down the path. Rumplestiltskin watched them fade into the thin fog as he smiled and folded his arms across his chest. Knowing what lies at the end of the path, Rumplestiltskin giggled then turned on his heels as he headed into the thin fog and vanished.

Storybrooke, Maine

The TARDIS materialized near Mister Gold's pawnshop when the doors opened and the Doctor peeked out, looking around. Nodding his head, he walked out with Donna close behind him when he turned and locked the doors then took her hand, folding his long fingers around her fingers.

"Right, where are we?" she asked as he looked up at the dark sky then looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Well, we're on Earth," he said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, where on Earth are we? Or, more to the point, when are we?"

"We're still in the twenty-first century," he said as she lightly punched his arm then he sniffed the air and blinked his eyes a few times.

"From the salt in the air, I would say we're in the state of Maine in the United States. Not exactly sure where though," he said as he gently tugged on her hand and they headed down the pavement. The stores were dark except for a small diner and the streetlamps made a soft humming sound as they walked by. "Oh, I do like small towns. Everyone knows everyone and things are…."

"Boring?" Donna asked with a grin and he gave her a blank look.

"No," he said while elongating the "o" then smiled and swung her hand back and forth. "Now, the first thing we need to do is find a place for the night."

"Can't we just go back to the TARDIS?"

Donna nearly walked into him after he had stopped and the Doctor watched the man limping toward them. Something about the man made his defenses kick in as Mister Gold stopped and placed his hands on top of the cane. Donna noticed the sadness in Mister Gold's eyes as she slid her arms around the Doctor's arm and Mister Gold smiled, titling his head to one side.

"Hello," Mister Gold said with a slight nod of his head as the Doctor locked eyes with him and flexed the fingers of his left hand.

"Hello," the Doctor said while clenching his jaw as Donna looked from him to Mister Gold then back and wondered why the Doctor had such an angry look on his face.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the staring contest, but can you tell us where we are?" Donna asked as Mister Gold looked at her and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Oh, excuse my bad manners," he said with a slight bow. "You are in Storybrooke."

"Never heard of it," she said and his grin caused a shiver to move up and down her spine.

"Not that many people have," he said then looked at the Doctor. "Are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a slight nod of his head.

"There is a bed and breakfast right over there," Mister Gold said while pointing with his cane and the Doctor looked over at the small building at the end of the block. Nodding his head, he led Donna down the pavement as she looked back at Mister Gold then looked at the Doctor and the muscles in the Doctor's jaw moved while he grinded his teeth.

"You ok, Spaceman?" she asked softly and he looked back at Mister Gold and Mister Gold slightly nodded his head.

"Yes," the Doctor said, but didn't speak another word as they headed down the pavement and Donna sighed, placing her head against his arm.

Mister Gold watched them for a few minutes before he turned on his heels and headed for the door to his pawnshop. He had decided to go check on his inventory before going home, but something was compelling him to walk around to the side of the pawnshop and his eyes went wide when he saw the TARDIS.

"Oh, aren't you beautiful!" he whispered and held the cane tightly in his hand. Slowly limping closer, he placed his hand on the wood when something tingled against his palm and he moved back, looking at the blue light on the top of the TARDIS. Lifting his right hand, Mister Gold snapped his fingers, but nothing happened and he sighed, placing his hand on the wood. He wasn't sure if the TARDIS knew who he was as he placed his forehead against the door and gently patted the wood.

"Would be a shame if something happened to you, wouldn't it? But don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he said then moved back and looked up at the blue light. The TARDIS softly hummed as he placed his hand on the top of his cane, turned on his heels and slowly limped away. He thought he heard a soft grumbling sound as he turned then smiled and, with a slight bow, slowly limped around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Fairy Tale Land

The thin fog floated around their feet while the Doctor led Tegan, Nyssa and Adric across the stone drawbridge when the Doctor suddenly stopped and the manor house shimmered in the moonlight. The marble stairs led up to the large doors as the torches sitting in iron holders cast a soft glow on the doors and the Doctor looked up to see the stone gargoyles sitting on the edge of the roof. Cautiously the Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric walked up the marble stairs when they stopped in front of the doors and the Doctor raised his fist to knock on the door.

"There's no need to knock," the voice said as the Doctor turned to his right and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting on the marble railing with his legs swinging back and forth.

"And why not?" the Doctor asked when Rumplestiltskin hopped off the marble railing and walked toward him with his hands behind his back.

"Why knock when someone has the key?" Rumplestiltskin asked then giggled and held up the gold key tied to a leather strap.

"Where did you get the key?"

"That's a silly question," Rumplestiltskin said while walking to the door and placed the key in the lock. He unlocked the door then opened it when he did a little bow and smiled at him. "Welcome to my home."

"You live here?" Tegan asked in surprise.

"I just said that," Rumplestiltskin said then leaned against the doorframe and crossed one ankle over the other. "Now, do you wish to come in or not?"

"Is there somewhere else we can stay?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, there is an inn some twenty miles or so in that direction," Rumplestiltskin said as he pointed toward the darkness and titled his head to one side. "Though I wouldn't venture out into the forest at night, you never know what you might encounter."

"You mean something like you," Tegan whispered then jumped when Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared in front of her and had an angry look on his face.

"YOU are rude!" he said while pointing his index finger at her then smiled and patted her on top of her head. Turning on his heels, Rumplestiltskin walked back to the door when he looked at the Doctor and smiled. "So, are you coming in?"

"I don't see we have any other choice," the Doctor sighed as Rumplestiltskin giggled, stood back a bit for them to go inside and he closed the door behind them. Nyssa and Adric were surprised by the elegant décor as Rumplestiltskin led them down the hallway and opened the doors to the dining hall.

"Are you hungry?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he walked to one of the high back chairs and placed his hand on top. "I am a bit short on staff, but I'm sure I can cook something up."

"Or someone," Tegan whispered then jumped when Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of her again and pointed a finger at her.

"Rude!" he said with a sing song tone to his voice and smiled, patting her on the head. He then turned on his heels when he walked to the doors at the back of the room and opened the door. "Be right back. Oh, to be on the safe side. Don't touch anything."

The Doctor watched Rumplestiltskin leave the room while Nyssa walked closer and the Doctor sighed, removing his cricket hat and placed the hat in his pocket.

"What an odd man," Nyssa said while looking at the door and the Doctor sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I agree," the Doctor said.

"Do you think he's an alien?" Adric asked while he walked to the pedestal and looked at the chipped teacup. "That's odd. Why would he put this here?"

"Adric, don't touch that," the Doctor said as Adric nodded and walked to him. "No, I don't think he's an alien."

"Then what is he?" Tegan asked while walking to one of the high back chairs and sat down.

"Well," the Doctor said as he walked to the spinning wheel and straw when he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned what was sitting on the floor. "No, it can't be."

"What is it?" Adric asked, walking closer and stood next to him.

"This is gold,"

"Where did it come from?" Nyssa asked. They watched the Doctor walk around the spinning wheel then look at the straw when he started pacing back and forth then snapped his fingers and looked at them.

"There is one explanation, but it can't be. He isn't real."

"Who can't be real?" Tegan asked.

"Let me ask you something," he said as he walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you ever hear the story about the maiden who was promised marriage if she spun straw into gold?"

"Yeah, I remember my mom telling me that story. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it," he said as she looked from him to the spinning wheel when she got up, walked to the spinning wheel and picked up a piece of gold straw. She thought for a few seconds when her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Wait, are you saying that he's….?"

"Yes," the Doctor said while picking up some gold straw when the door opened and Rumplestiltskin came in the room, carrying a silver tray with tea in a china pot, some teacups and some sandwiches on china plates.

"Is there something wrong?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he placed the silver tray on the table and the Doctor shook his head. "Well, I know it's not much, but dinner is served."

The Doctor watched as Rumplestiltskin, Adric, Tegan and Nyssa sat down then the Doctor dropped the gold straw on the floor and walked to the table. Rumplestiltskin smiled at him as the Doctor sat down then handed him a china plate with some sandwiches and the Doctor nodded, taking one of the sandwiches and placed the sandwich on the china plate in front of him.

Storybrooke, Maine

Ruby didn't know what was more boring, living with her grandmother or serving food and coffee. She knew everyone who came into the diner and the only strangers she had seen was Emma, who wasn't a stranger anymore, and that man who showed up on his motorcycle. She had daydreams of hopping on the back of the motorcycle and asking him to take her away from Storybrooke. Sighing, she knew that she could never leave Granny as she cleaned the counter when the door opened and the Doctor and Donna walked inside.

"This looks…nice," Donna said as they headed for a booth when the Doctor slid onto the seat and Donna sat across from him. The Doctor picked up the menu as he placed the black rimmed glasses on and started looking at the breakfast suggestions. Granny was stunned to have more guests and had given the Doctor and Donna separate rooms after he had explained they weren't a couple. It struck him funny how many people had asked if they were, but both of them knew they were just mates.

"See anything you like?" he asked as Donna picked up the menu when the door opened and Emma and Henry walked in then headed for the table across from them.

"Hey, Henry, I thought you were supposed to be in school," Ruby said as she walked closer and placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Emma.

"There's a teacher's meeting so I didn't have to go in," Henry said as she nodded then walked away and he glanced over at the Doctor and Donna. "They're new."

"Who is?" Emma asked while she glanced at the newspaper and he pointed at the Doctor and Donna. Looking up, Emma saw the Doctor waving at her as she nodded her head then looked at Henry.

"Wonder who they are."

The Doctor watched Emma stand up as she walked toward the booth and he saw the sheriff's badge pinned to her belt.

"Good morning, Sheriff," the Doctor said with a smile as she stood near the table and folded her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked while Henry appeared next to her and softly smiled at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Donna Noble," the Doctor said as he pointed with his hand toward Donna and Emma nodded her head.

"We don't get a lot of strangers around here."

"_I can't imagine why," _Donna thought, looking at the menu. Ruby walked toward the booth when the door opened and Regina walked inside, heading toward Emma and Henry.

"Sheriff Swan, what have I said about you taking Henry out of school?" she asked then looked at the Doctor and Donna and frowned. "Who are they?"

"She's Donna and I am…," the Doctor said when he locked eyes with Regina and alarm bells rang out inside his head. "I am the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Regina asked as he slightly smiled and slowly removed the billfold from his inner coat pocket.

"Doctor John Smith. I'm the new head of Pediatrics at the hospital and Donna is my receptionist," he said while showing her what was on the psychic paper and she nodded her head.

"And I'm not in school because there was a teacher's meeting," Henry said as the Doctor noticed the look in his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's true, go home," Regina said as Henry looked at Emma and the Doctor wondered why Emma had a conflicted look on her face. "Henry, I am not going to repeat myself."

"Oi, there's no need to talk to him like that," Donna said.

"I'm his mother," Regina said with a cool tone to her voice.

"No, she isn't," Henry said softly as Regina looked from him to Emma and Emma sighed, looking down at Henry.

"Better do what she says, Kiddo," Emma said as Henry looked at her then and nodded his head and headed for the door. The Doctor glared at Regina as she went to follow Henry and Emma sighed, pinching her eyes closed with her finger and thumb.

"Sorry that you had to see that," Emma said as she walked back to the table and sat down. After Ruby had served them some coffee, Donna looked over at Emma when she sighed and looked at the Doctor, who was sipping the coffee while looking out the window.

"Blimey, she looks so sad," she whispered as she watched Emma sipping on the coffee and the Doctor nodded his head. He thought back to Regina and how her eyes slightly widened when he told her his name and he sipped on the coffee while the alarm bells rang louder in his head.

Sunlight sparkled on the blue light while the TARDIS softly hummed as Mister Gold limped closer and placed his hand against the wood. A soft tingle moved over his palm as he smiled and softly patted the wood.

"Tell me, is the man I met last night the Doctor?" he asked, but the TARDIS only hummed in his ears as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt him. I just need to know if he is the Doctor or not." 

A soft tingle moved through his palm then up his arm as he nodded and patted the wood. Turning on his heels, he held onto the top of the cane when he limped away and went around the corner. Taking the key out of his pocket, Mister Gold unlocked the door when someone came up behind him and placed something over his nose and mouth. He tried to fight back, but his right leg slid out from under him and he felt himself tumbling into darkness. The last thing he heard was his cane hitting the pavement as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fairy Tale Land

Their footsteps echoed around them while Rumplestiltskin led them up the stairs and the light from the torches in the iron holders cast long shadows on the walls. Walking next to the Doctor, Tegan looked at the portraits and tapestries on the walls as the moonlight came from the thin windows and a light wind made the torches flicker. Tegan sighed as they went up another staircase when she looked at Rumplestiltskin and frowned, blinking her eyes a few times.

"_What is going on with his shadow?" _she thought while Rumplestiltskin's shadow appeared then disappeared on the walls when they walked down a long hallway and stopped at a door. Turning on his heels, Rumplestiltskin rubbed his hands together while looked at them and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ladies," he said while opening the door and stood back a bit as Tegan and Nyssa slowly walked in the room. Suddenly the candles lit themselves as they looked around the elegantly decorated room while the door closed and Tegan sat on one of the large beds.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a fairy tale?" she asked while Nyssa looked in the wardrobe and removed one of the gowns.

"Who do you think these gowns belong to?" she asked as Tegan shrugged while Nyssa look around for a mirror then frowned, folding the gown over her arm. "Strange, there doesn't appear to be any mirrors in here."

"Yeah, I haven't seen any either," Tegan said as she got off the bed and walked to the wardrobe. She looked at the gowns when she removed a blue gown and held the gown in front of her body. "I have to admit. These gowns are beautiful."

Softly humming, Rumplestiltskin spun around on his heels when he stopped in front of the door and smiled at the Doctor and Adric. The Doctor wasn't sure what to make of their host as Rumplestiltskin unlocked the door and pointed toward the door with his hands.

"If you don't need anything else, I bid you goodnight!" Rumplestiltskin said with a bow when the door opened and the Doctor and Adric walked in the room. The candles lit as soon as they walked inside the room and Rumplestiltskin's giggling echoed down the hallway. The door closed behind them as the Doctor looked around the room and Adric sat on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Doctor, I'm a little confused. Who is he?" Adric asked while the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to scan the room then sighed, placing the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"His name is Rumplestiltskin. He is the center of the German fairy tale that was collected by the Brothers Grimm. His name was originally Rumplestilzchen and the fairy tale was first published in eighteen twelve," the Doctor said as he sat down on the bed and placed his hands on his knees.

"What was the fairy tale about?"

"Well, according to the story, this miller lied to a king and said that his daughter could spin straw into gold."

"That's impossible!" Adric said with wide eyes.

"Well, for a human, yes, but Rumplestiltskin wasn't human. At least I don't think so. So, according to the story, the king had the daughter brought to the castle where she was placed in a tower room filled with straw and a spinning wheel and the king demanded she spin the straw into gold in three nights or spend the rest of her life in the tower. Wait, I think she was going to be killed if she didn't. Anyway, she was about to give up hope when this impish creature appeared and spun the straw into gold in return for her giving him her necklace. The second night he spun the straw into gold for her giving him her ring."

"What about the last night?"

"Seeing that she had nothing to give him, the girl promised her first born if he spun the straw into gold."

"And he agreed?"

"Yes, and the king, who was so impressed, married her. When she gave birth to her first child, Rumplestiltskin returned and demanded her baby. Frightened, she offered him everything she had if he would let her keep her baby."

"But he refused?"

"Yes, but the queen was smart. She offered Rumplestiltskin a deal. If she could guess his name in three days, she could keep the baby. The first two tries failed. Worried that she was about to lose her child, the queen sent a messenger to follow him. It was at his camp that the messenger heard Rumplestiltskin singing a song. Now it is not clear if Rumplestiltskin meant to include his name in the song or not, but he did and the messenger returned to the queen. On the third night, the queen spoke Rumplestiltskin's name and was able to keep her baby."

"What happened to Rumplestiltskin?"

"There are many different speculations on what happened to him. The Grimm Brothers originally just had him run away. But, in the revision, he split himself in two then vanished."

"Ah," Adric said when the Doctor got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk," the Doctor said as he left the room and Adric shrugged then went to get ready for bed.

The spinning wheel moved while Rumplestiltskin held onto the straw then smiled as the door behind him opened and he half closed his eyes.

"You're not very good at sneaky up on people, Doctor," he said as the Doctor walked closer and stood behind him.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," the Doctor said then walked around the spinning wheel and stood next to him.

"Is there something you want?" Rumplestiltskin asked while quickly glancing at him and the Doctor softly sighed, placing his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I want to know if I am right about something."

"And what would that be?" Rumplestiltskin asked with an impish grin and the Doctor locked eyes with him.

"Are you Rumplestiltskin?" he asked as Rumplestiltskin softly smiled and titled his head to one side.

"Oh, you are clever," he said then giggled and the Doctor took a step back. "Yes, I am."

"But you can't be. Rumplestiltskin is a storybook character."

"Aren't some stories based on fact?"

"Yes."

"Well, who is to say that Rumplestiltskin isn't real?"

"But you're human."

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not human."

"You were at one point," the Doctor said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a slightly blank look.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh yes. I have met monsters in my time and YOU are not monster!"

"And you base this on?" he asked with a look on his face like he wanted the Doctor to go on.

"It's in your eyes. I don't know what happened to you, but you are human."

"I AM NOT HUMAN!" Rumplestiltskin shouted then coughed and looked at the spinning wheel. The Doctor wasn't sure who he was trying to convince while watching the spinning wheel going round and round, but neither of them said another word. "If you have nothing else ask me, I bid you goodnight."

Nodding his head, the Doctor left the room as the door closed behind him and Rumplestiltskin sighed, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

Storybrooke

"Sorry about before," Emma said as she slid onto the seat next to Donna and the Doctor nodded, sipping on the coffee.

"That's alright," Donna said as Emma sighed and lowered her eyes.

"So, Sheriff, mind showing us where the hospital is?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure," Emma said while they got up and the Doctor placed the money on the table. Walking outside, they headed down the pavement when an odd feeling came over the Doctor and he turned around, heading back up the pavement.

"Doctor, the hospital's this way," Emma said, but the Doctor kept walking and they half ran to catch up with him. The Doctor walked down the pavement when he stood in front of Mister Gold's pawnshop while Donna and Emma walked closer and he looked down at the scuff marks on the cement. "What are you looking at?"

"Looks like there's been a fight," the Doctor said as Emma knelt down on her haunches and looked at the scuff marks.

"You're right."

"Well, it couldn't have just happened or someone would have come and told you," Donna said and Emma nodded her head, looking at the scuff marks.

"I don't see any blood," Emma said then stood up and noticed the door to the pawnshop was open. She slowly walked closer as she removed the gun from the holster and looked inside. "Mister Gold?"

"Um, Sheriff?" the Doctor said when she walked to him and the Doctor pointed to the cane lying in the gutter. Emma placed the gun back in the holster when she removed a handkerchief from her pocket and picked the cane off the ground.

"This is Mister Gold's cane," she said as they looked at the cane then she turned and walked back inside the pawnshop. Placing the cane on the counter, she walked by the counters as she looked for any sign of Mister Gold and tried to open the door to the back room. Sighing, she walked back outside when she used the handkerchief to close the door and the Doctor and Donna looked at her. "He's not in there."

"But his cane is lying in the gutter," the Doctor said, looking at the pavement.

"And the key is in the lock," Emma said as she removed the key and placed the key in her pocket.

"Would he do something like that?" Donna asked and Emma shook her head.

"So, if he's not in there, where is he?" the Doctor asked as he frowned and tapped his index finger against his lips.

Moaning, Mister Gold opened his eyes as he watched the shadows moving on the ceiling then slowly lifted his head. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus as he rubbed his face with his hands then sighed, looking around the room. The only light came from a tiny, barred window as he carefully sat up and tried to figure out where he was. He slowly got to his feet while holding onto the side of the cot he had been lying on and, his right leg dragging slight behind, headed toward the wall, breathing hard and fast through his nose. Holding onto the wall with one hand, he scanned the room with his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do next when he sighed, seeing only the cot, a wooden chair and table, but nothing else, and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Well, isn't this nice," he sighed when he looked at the metal door and let go of the wall. Balancing himself, Mister Gold looked down at his feet when the door opened and he looked up, seeing two, large figures standing in the doorway. The light behind them shadowed their faces as he watched them coming closer and his eyes widened at the sight of the syringe in one of the figures' hand.

"You really don't want to do that," Mister Gold said and was amazed how fast the men moved as they crossed the room then grabbed him and one of the men pulled his head back. Mister Gold could feel the man's breath on his cheek as he felt the needle pierce his neck and something cold sailed through his veins. Gasping, Mister Gold fell to the floor as his body started numbing over and one of the men knelt down on his haunches, lifting Mister Gold's chin with his thumb.

"Let's make a deal. You promise not to scream and we'll make sure you die quickly. You scream, it'll take a lot longer," the man said as the other man walked closer and Mister Gold closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fairy Tale Land

The throne room doors slammed opened as the Evil Queen stormed into the room and her heels clicked on the tile floor. Her black dress swirled around her legs when she stopped and looked at the gold frame mirror hanging on the wall.

"Well?" she asked with her hands on her hips while the blue mist swirled behind the glass then the face appeared in the blue mist. The face belonged to the Genie of the Lamp, who was freed by Snow White's father when her father had found his lamp on the shore and he regretted her father's decision of giving him his last wish. In return for his generosity, the genie betrayed him by falling in love with the Evil Queen and murdered Snow White's father. What he didn't figure on was the Evil Queen using him and, after he used the last wish to stay with her forever, he found himself once again imprisoned.

"What is your wish?" the face finally asked with a slight nod of his head.

"Has there been any sign of Snow White?" she asked with a cold tone to her voice and the face wondered what Snow White had done to cause such anger and hate. The queen would only give him a blank look if he dared ask and he sighed, half closing his eyes.

"No," the face said as she growled and balled her hands into fists.

"Show me the guards I sent into the forest!" she demanded as the face faded while the blue mist swirled then cleared and she watched the guards on horseback moving down the path. Suddenly the horses stopped as she frowned and placed her hands on either side of the mirror. "Why have they stopped?"

"They are near the edge of Rumplestiltskin's land and will go no further."

"Fools!" she said as she turned then stormed out of the room and the doors closed behind her.

"No, it is you who are the fool," the face said then faded as the Doctor appeared in the mirror and the blue mist floated around him.

"Your orders, Sir?" the guard asked as the horses snorted and stomped their hooves and the captain of the guards sighed, looking at the trees. The guards knew every trail in the kingdom, but none would venture into Rumplestiltskin's land and the captain of the guard flexed his fingers in and out.

"Forward!" the captain of the guard said as the horses started moving down the trail while the trees surrounded them and a thin mist swirled around them. The guards nervously looked around as the mist grew thicker and the horses snorted, shaking their heads. The horses moved further down the path when a low growl echoed around them and the horses bucked, nearly dislodging the guards from the saddles.

"Sir, we have to go back!" one of the guards shouted as the growling grew louder and one or two of the guards saw what appeared to be red eyes shining in the mist.

"No, follow me!" the captain of the guard said as he hitched his horse forward and vanished into the mist. Sighing, the guards hitched their horses forward as the mist swirled around them and a low growling sound filled the darkness.

"I admit that I'm not much of a cook, but even I have to say this came out better than I thought it would," Rumplestiltskin said as he grinned while placing his elbows on the table and folded his fingers together.

The Doctor did admit that he had never slept as soundly as he did the night before and it did take some doing to get going. It was the smell of food that finally convinced him to get up. The Doctor and Nyssa sat to Rumplestiltskin's right while Tegan and Adric sat to his left and they looked at the food on the plates in front of them. There were sausage links and what looked like scrambled eggs with mushrooms and chives mixed in and a couple of slices of thick, toasted bread that had been buttered with a thick coating of cherry jam.

The Doctor knew that eating magical food was never a good idea, but he was hungry and the food did look good. Cautiously the Doctor started eating when he smiled and gently nodded his head. Tegan, Nyssa and Adric started eating while Rumplestiltskin sipped on some tea and sat back in the high back chair.

"May I ask you something?" he asked while placing one leg over the arm of the high back chair and the Doctor nodded his head. "When I met you in the forest, did you happen to come across a large, blue box?"

Rumplestiltskin softly giggled at the looks on their faces as he placed his leg down, started eating and wiped his lips with the napkin.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the Doctor asked, sitting back in the chair.

"Oh, I was just wondering what it was."

"It's my ship," the Doctor said and Rumplestiltskin's eyes slightly widened.

"Really?" he asked as he sipped on the tea and the Doctor nodded his head. "And what is a police call box?"

"It's…." Adric started saying, but the Doctor shook his head and Rumplestiltskin sighed, leaning his elbows on the table and folding his fingers together.

"Oh, never mind. The reason I ask is I think you should move it."

"Why?" Tegan asked.

"Because it is sitting just on the edge of my land and it would be a shame if something would happen to it."

"Like what?"

"Oh, someone nasty could get hold of it."

"Like you," she whispered then jumped when he appeared next to her and had his arms folded over his chest.

"Rude!" he said in a sing song voice while his eyes widened then he turned on his heels and looked at the Doctor. "As I was saying, someone nasty might get a hold of it."

"Who are you talking about?" Nyssa asked.

"I am talking about the queen!" Rumplestiltskin said as he waved his hand in the air and grinned then gave them a serious look.

"What would she do if she got a hold of my ship?" the Doctor asked.

"It depends on what is inside," Rumplestiltskin said then placed his hands on the table and locked eyes with the Doctor.

"Right, Tegan, Nyssa, Adric, let's go," the Doctor said as he got up then headed for the door and they followed him out of the room. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin walked to the doors as he left the room and the doors slowly closed behind him.

Storybrooke

"Do you think someone's kidnapped Mister Gold?" Donna asked while looking at the scuff marks on the pavement.

"Yeah," Emma said, nodding her head.

"But why would they?"

"A lot of people in this town don't like him."

"Well, I do admit that he is a bit scary, but he's harmless."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that he's harmless," the Doctor said while looking for signs of who took Mister Gold or where they went and Emma and Donna gave him a confused look.

"Sounds like you've met him before," Emma said as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we've met," he said when he walked around the corner and looked at the TARDIS. He slowly walked closer then placed his hand on the wood and felt a cool tingle moving against his palm.

"What is that?" a voice asked from behind him when the Doctor turned around and saw Emma and Donna walking toward him.

"I have no idea!" the Doctor said as she stood next to him and gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, right, tell me another one," she said then walked around the TARDIS and Donna gave the Doctor a look as to ask what they were going to do next. Emma stood in front of the TARDIS as she looked up and a frown appeared on her face. "What is a police call box?"

"It's something they used in London to call the police," Donna said and Emma titled her head to one side.

"Hold on, I know that look," the Doctor said as they looked at him and he folded his arms across his chest.

"What look?" Emma asked innocently.

"Well, seeing that we're strangers in town, we might have been the ones who took him and we stuffed him in there," he said with a smug look on his face and Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Well, if you didn't, open the door and let me see what's in there," Emma said as she leaned against the door and Donna looked at the Doctor.

"Fine," he sighed as Emma moved back enough for him to unlock then open the outer door then the inner doors and her eyes went wide when she looked inside.

"What?" she asked as she carefully walked inside and Donna gently punched the Doctor in the shoulder. Watching Emma walking up the ramp, the Doctor smiled as she looked around then stood in front of the console and the TARDIS softly hummed in her ears. Emma watched the time rotor moving up and down behind the glass while Donna walked up the ramp and the Doctor closed the doors, locking them then placing the key in his pocket. Emma turned to face him as the Doctor walked up the ramp and she leaned against the console, folding her arms over her chest. "Ok, either I have finally gone crazy or this is a dream."

"No, you're not crazy and this isn't a dream," the Doctor said as he walked closer and leaned against the console.

"Then what is all this?"

"This is my ship," the Doctor said and she gave him a blank look.

"What?"

"This is my spaceship. Ok, I know it sounds barmy, but I am an alien," he said as she looked at Donna and Donna smiled, holding her hands up.

"Nope, I'm totally human," she said and Emma looked at the Doctor.

"What are you?"

"I am a Time Lord. You see, I come from a planet called Gallifrey. It is/was located in a binary star system within the constellation of Kasterborous, which is some two hundred and fifty million light years from here. Gallfirey was a large, yellow-orange world with a burnt orange sky, red grass and trees with silver leaves, which looked like they were on fire when the southern sun set behind the mountains," the Doctor said as they saw the sadness in his eyes and he sighed, looking at his feet.

"And Time Lords do what? Lord over time?" she asked and the Doctor smiled.

"You could say that. Mostly we observed time, but I was never happy just doing that. I wanted to get involved and…well…I usually found myself in situations like this."

"Yep, he's always getting into trouble," Donna teased and Emma laughed when he stuck his tongue out at Donna.

"What about your ship? How can all this fit in a blue box?" Emma asked.

"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space and…."

"Wait, are you saying that THIS is a time machine as well as a spaceship?"

"Yes."

"I believe you," Emma said as he looked up and his eyes slightly widened.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm supposed to be living in a town of fairy tale characters," she said with a grin and the Doctor softly laughed, nodding his head. "Do you think it…?"

Emma yelped after the TARDIS sent a small shock through the grating and the Doctor patted the console and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, she doesn't like being called that," he said and a low grumbling sound filled the room.

"Ok, do you think SHE can find Mister Gold?" Emma asked as the Doctor smiled and leaned against the console, folding his arms over his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It was rumored that Robert Carlyle, Mister Gold, was supposed to be the eleventh Doctor, but couldn't due to being on SGU Stargate Universe. I decided that he should at least have one chance to fly the TARDIS! :)_

Chapter Six

Fairy Tale Land

The thin mist swirled around the horses as the guards looked around and the growling echoed around them. The red eyes darted in and out of the thin mist while the captain of the guard held the reigns tightly in his hands and clenched his jaw. The thin mist was growing thicker as the horses moved down the path when a soft whistling filtered through the mist and the horses stopped.

"Hello, are you lost?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he appeared near a tree and the captain of the guard drew his sword, pointing the sword toward him.

"Stop right there, demon!" he shouted and Rumplestiltskin's mouth dropped open as he placed his hand against his chest.

"Oh, you wound me!" Rumplestiltskin said then giggled and leaned against the tree.

"Let us pass!"

"Well, considering you are on MY land, I should say no. But, seeing that I am in SUCH a good mood, I'll let you by," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked around the tree and the guards searched with their eyes for any sign of him. "And don't mind my little pets. They're more bite than bark."

"What is he…?" one of the guards asked when a black shape flew through the mist and lifted him off the saddle.

"Sir?" one of the guards shouted then screamed as a black shape flew straight for him and lifted him and the horse he was riding on off the ground. Three more guards screamed as the black shapes attacked and the captain of the guard tried to keep his horse calm while the screams of the guards echoed around him.

"Retreat!" the captain of the guard shouted as the horses entered the mist and quickly vanished. Giggling, Rumplestiltskin walked around the tree as he leaned against the wood then titled his head to one side and crossed on ankle over the other.

"Well, I did warn them," he said as he shrugged then turned on his heels and walked into the mist.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Nyssa asked as they walked by the trees and the mist swirled around them. Wishing he has asked Rumplestiltskin to take them back to the TARDIS, the Doctor held the sonic screwdriver in his hand as he scanned the mist then sighed and placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"I, uh, I think we're lost," the Doctor said while scratching the back of his head and Tegen sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came," Adric said while looking behind them and the mist swirled in slow circles.

"But which way is that?" Tegan asked as she slapped her hands against her thighs and the Doctor scanned the mist with his eyes.

"I think it's…." he said when they heard the sound of horses coming closer as dark shapes appeared in the mist and Nyssa and Tegan hid behind the Doctor. The horses came closer then surrounded them and the captain of the guard drew his sword, pointing the sword at the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the captain of the guard asked.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said then looked at Adric, Nyssa and Tegan. "This is Adric, Nyssa and Tegan."

"State your business!"

"We're travelers and we've seem to be lost."

"Where are you heading?"

"North," the Doctor said and the captain of the guard frowned, titling his head to one side.

"There is nothing north of here."

"Oh, did I say north? I meant….," the Doctor said then ran into the mist and Tegan, Nyssa and Adric followed him. Growling, the captain of the guard hitched the reins as the horse entered the mist and the other horses followed him.

"Doctor, where are you?" Tegan shouted while running by the trees and the sounds of horse's hooves echoed around her. She ran faster when something appeared to her left and she screamed as the guard lifted her off the ground and laid her over the saddle. "Hey, I'm not a sack of flour, you know!"

"Quiet!" the guard said as the horse entered the mist and Tegan sighed, lowering her head.

The trees move by while Nyssa ran and a low growling came from the mist. She had lost track of the Doctor, Adric and Tegan and the mist was growing thicker around her. She stopped when the sound of horses echoed through the mist and she stopped, looking into the mist. Suddenly large shapes appeared in the mist when the horse stopped in front her and Nyssa sighed, looking at the guards.

"Don't move!" the guard said, pointing his sword toward her. Before she could move, the guard lifted her up onto the horse and laid her across the saddle.

"This is rather uncomfortable," she said while looking down at the mist floated around the horse and titled her head to look up at the guard.

"Silence!" the guard said as the horse entered the mist and the growling sound echoed around them.

Adric and the Doctor ran by the trees as the mist grew thicker around them when the Doctor stopped and turned, looking behind them.

"Where are Tegan and Nyssa?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I thought they were behind us," Adric said, looking behind them when the sound of horses filled the mist and the Doctor removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, gently pushing Adric behind him. The mist swirled around them while black shadows came closer then the horses surrounded them and the guards drew their swords.

"Drop your weapon!" the guard said as the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket then held his hands up.

"Where are our friends?" he asked.

"Doctor!" Tegan shouted from somewhere in the mist then she grunted and the Doctor glared at them while balling his hands into fists.

"What have done to her?" he demanded as the captain of the guard moved his horse closer and looked down at him.

"Silence!" he shouted as the Doctor glared at him and the mist swirled around them. Suddenly two more horses came up behind them when the guard lifted Adric onto the horse and laid him across the saddle.

"Doctor!" he shouted as the Doctor turned around when the captain of the guard grabbed him and lifted him onto the horse, laying him across the saddle. Sighing, the Doctor watched the ground going by while the horses moved through the mist and the mist swirled around them.

Rumplestiltskin whistled while walking by the trees when he saw the blue light in the mist and rubbed his hands together. He wasn't sure if the TARDIS would allow him back inside as he placed his hand on the wood and felt the warm tingle moving against his palm.

"Knock, knock," he said while tapping his fingers against the wood then smiled and watched the blue light sparkling in the mist. A soft clicking sound alerted him that the doors were unlocked as he opened the door and walked inside. Strolling toward the console, Rumplestiltskin looked at the buttons, switches and levers while the TARDIS hummed around him and he watched the time rotor moving up and down. "Will you shock my fingers again if I tried to touch any of these lovely buttons?"

A cold blast of air moved through his hair as a soft smile appeared on his face and he brushed the hair from his eyes.

"I'll take that for yes," he said then looked back at the door, walked to the doorway and stood against the doorframe. "Interesting, I told your master…."

Rumplestiltskin yelped as electricity shot through him from the floor as he turned around and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, that was rude," he said then frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, as I was saying, I told your master…."

He yelped against as he closed the doors, ran to the jump seat and sat on the top of the jump seat with his feet on the seat. He looked up at the ceiling as he thought for a few seconds and giggled.

"Oh, I see, you don't like it if I call him your ma….," he said then stopped, held up a finger and shook his head. "Ah, I'm not going to say it! But I did tell him to come and move you closer to my home before she gets her hands on you."

A warm blast of air moved through his hair as he brushed the hair from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm talking about the queen!" he said while waving his hand up and jumped off the jump seat, walking to the console. "She enjoys taking things from people."

He blinked his eyes a few times when he felt a warm energy drift over him then softly smiled and folded his arms over his chest, looking down at his feet. He wasn't sure, but it felt like the TARDIS had just hugged him and he lightly patted the console.

"Well, seeing that he isn't here, something must have happened," he said as he looked at the console and his hands hovered over the buttons, switches and levers. He was surprised when the TARDIS let him touch the console and he looked at the screens. He couldn't understand what he was looking at when the screens on the wall came on and he walked to the wall, looking at the screens. The mist swirled on the screens when he walked to the doors and opened the door. Walking outside, he held his hands up while muttering words even the TARDIS couldn't understand as the mist slowly faded then he walked back inside and closed the door behind him. "There, that's much better."

A warm blast of air moved through his hair as Rumplestiltskin brushed the hair from his eyes and walked to the wall, looking at the screens. The horses moved down the path as he looked at Adric, Nyssa, Tegan and the Doctor lightly bounce up and down on the saddles and Rumplestiltskin frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, isn't this nice," he sighed when the sounds of the engines filled the room and he looked up at the ceiling. Running to the console, he looked at the screens then placed his hands on the console and, with wide eyes, looked up at the ceiling. "Oh no, don't you do what I think you're going to do! I don't know how to fly…pilot…steer you!"

The lights appeared over the right buttons, switches and levers as he sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. Nodding his head, Rumplestiltskin pushed the buttons, switches and levers then, with a giggle, pulled the main hand break and the TARDIS slowly vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The doors to the throne room opened while the Evil Queen looked up and the captain of the guard walked closer, kneeling down on one knee.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as the captain of the guard stood up and looked back at the Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric.

"We found them in the forest while looking for Snow White," the captain of the guard said.

"Where are the rest of your men?"

"They're dead."

"What do you mean they're dead?"

"We had entered the forest near Rumplestiltskin 's land and his shadow demons attacked us."

"Yet, you still live," she said in a cold tone then got up and walked closer, leaning close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek. "I will deal with you later."

The captain of the guard shook as the Evil Queen walked toward the Doctor and she folded her arms under her breasts.

"Who are you?" she asked, stopping in front of him and the Doctor noticed the anger in her eyes.

"I am the Doctor," he said with a slight nod of his head and she arched an eyebrow.

"Doctor who?" she asked and the Doctor pressed his lips together to stop from smiling. "What were you doing in my forest?"

"My friends and I are traveling and had gotten lost."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Yet you were found in the forest that runs through Rumplestiltskin 's land."

"Who?" he asked as she glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Let's not play games, Doctor. You know full well who I am talking about."

"No, I don't," he said while she turned on her heels and walked back to the throne. Turning around, she looked at him then at the captain of the guards and a small smile came to her lips.

"It seems that I have no choice. You will be taken to the dungeon. In the morning, you will be executed as spies!" she said as the Doctor's eyes widened and she waved her hand in dismissal.

"You can't do this!" he shouted while the guards surrounded them with their weapons drawn and the Evil Queen arched an eyebrow.

"I just did," she said with a grin as the guards grabbed hold of the Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric and led them out of the room. The guards left the room when the blue mist in the gold framed mirror flared and the face appeared in the blue mist.

"You shouldn't have done that," the face said as she walked to the mirror and folded her arms under her breasts.

"They're spies."

"No, they're not, and you should be wise not to anger him. I have heard tales of this Doctor," the face said and a look of confusion came to the Evil Queen's face.

"What sort of tales?"

"There are tales of a man who comes from the stars and lays waste to evil where ever he finds it."

"And this is the Doctor?"

"Yes, and some of the tales state that he is hard to kill. Some even say he's immortal," the face said and the Evil Queen smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll find out of those tales are true after he meets the executioner's axe," she said then turned on her heel, leaving the room. The face in the mirror sighed then faded as the blue mist swirled behind the glass and the torches in iron holders cast long shadows on the walls.

A rat move by the cell as the guards led the Doctor, Adric, Nyssa and Tegan by the cells and the Doctor sighed, looking at his feet. The captain of the guard stopped near the cell when he removed the key ring from his belt and unlocked the cell door. Nodding his head, the captain of the guard watched as the guards shoved Nyssa and Tegan into the cell and the captain of the guard slammed the cell door shit, locking the cell door.

"Let us out!" Tegan said as she wrapped her fingers around the bars and the captain of the guard growled, pushing her backward. She fell hard onto the stone floor while the guard near the Doctor placed a knife to his throat and leaned close enough to breath in the Doctor's ear.

"Move and I will cut you a new mouth," the guard whispered and the Doctor's hearts thudded loudly in his ears. Nyssa helped Tegan to her feet as they walked to the cot that was bolted to the wall and they sat down while the guards led the Doctor and Adric to the next cell.

"Inside," the captain of the guard said after opening the cell door and the Doctor and Adric walked in the cell and the captain of the guard closed the cell door, locking the cell door. With a nod of his head, the captain of the guard led the guards away while the Doctor watched them and Adric sighed, sitting on the cot bolted to the wall.

"How do you think they're going to execute us?" he asked as the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pushed some of the buttons.

"We're not going to be here long enough to find out," the Doctor said as he pushed the button and a soft humming sound filled the air. A low clicking sound alerted him that the cell door was unlocked as the Doctor opened the cell door then motioned for Adric to follow after he made sure that no one was coming. Runningl, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door to the cell where Nyssa and Tegan were being held and hushed them as they ran out of the room and the rat scooted out of the cell and ran in the opposite direction.

Peeking around the corner, the Doctor nodded his head as they headed toward the doors when the doors slammed open and several, armed guard entered the room.

"Blast," the Doctor said then heard the sound of clapping and turned to see the Evil Queen walking closer.

"Very impressive," she said while black light floated around her hands and she smiled. "Too bad your escape is short lived."

Just as she raised her hands to release the black light, a low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and the TARDIS appeared. A blue light surrounded the TADRIS as the black light bounced off the force shield and parts of the walls exploded after the black light hit the walls. The force shield shimmered as the door opened and Rumplestiltskin walked out and leaned on the doorframe. The Evil Queen stared at him as he arched the floppy, brown hat up then wrapped some of the long, multi-colored scarf around his left arm and smiled, titling his head to one side.

"Hello," he said while wiggling his fingers at the Evil Queen and she stormed toward him. She stopped short as a force shield expanded and Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Surprise!"

The force field lowered as he walked to the Doctor then giggled and waved his hands, causing the guards' weapons to sail through the air.

"Run," Rumplestiltskin said as Adric ran by him then ran inside the TARDIS. Waving his hand, Rumplestiltskin watched as the guards flew into the air then crashed onto the floor and the Evil Queen growled, balling her hands into fists.

"Kill them!" she shouted as Rumplestiltskin ran around to the back of the TARDIS while the Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa watched the guards run at them then stopped as the Doctor spun around and kicked one of the guards in the chest. Nyssa grabbed the guard's sword as the guard fell unconscious to the floor and started fighting with the guard in front of her. Tegan gasped when three guards flew through the air then looked to see Rumplestiltskin wiggling his finger at her and she ran to him, hiding behind him.

"Not much of a fighter, are you, Dearie?" he asked and she shook her head. Sighing, he took her hand as they ran to the front of the TARDIS and the TARDIS placed the force field back up as they ran for the door. "In you go."

The Evil Queen raised her hands as black light flew through the air and bounced off the force field. Rumplestiltskin giggled as he watched her firing the black light again then held his hands up and flicked his fingers at her. The Evil Queen rose into the air when she locked eyes with him and a cold chill moved through her, seeing his eyes turn jet black.

The Doctor heard a scream when he knocked out the last of the guards then ran around the TARDIS and his hearts slammed hard and fast in his chest.

"Stop!" he shouted while Rumplestiltskin waved his hands and the Evil Queen soared into the wall then slammed into the wall behind her. Rumplestiltskin slammed her into the walls three more times when he looked over at the Doctor and a soft growl filled his throat.

"She has to pay for what she's done," Rumplestiltskin snarled as he waved his hands and the Evil Queen rose into the air, soaring toward the ceiling. She was inches from the ceiling when the Doctor ran in front of Rumplestiltskin and grabbed hold of Rumplestiltskin's wrists.

"Enough!" he shouted as Rumplestiltskin glared at him and bared his teeth.

"Let go of my wrists, Doctor," he snarled, his anger boiling in his ears.

"No, I will not allow you to kill her."

"Oh please, there are plenty of people who would crown me KING if I got rid of her! You have NO idea what pain she has caused!" he shouted and the Evil Queen smirked at him.

"Like you haven't caused any pain or sorrow!" she said then gasped as she started soaring toward the ceiling again and the Doctor tightened his grip on Rumplestiltskin's wrists.

"You are not helping!" he shouted up at her then looked at Rumplestiltskin and sighed. "Let her down."

Rumplestiltskin looked up at the Evil Queen when he wiggled his fingers and the Evil Queen slowly lowered to the floor, standing behind the Doctor. Seeing the look on Rumplestiltskin's face change, the Doctor let go of Rumplestiltskin's wrists then turned around and saw the Evil Queen raise her hands.

"Oh no you don't," the Doctor said when he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed the sonic screwdriver at her. Pushing the button, he watched the Evil Queen fall to the floor then felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"What an amazing wand. May I see it?" he asked.

"Just don't push any of the buttons," the Doctor said as he handed the sonic screwdriver to Rumplestiltskin then walked to the Evil Queen and she glared at him.

"Well, Doctor, it appears you've won," she said with a smug look on her face as she stood up and he sighed, nodding his head. "Or have you?"

Before anyone could move, the Evil Queen waved her hands as she changed into a cloud of black smoke then sailed out of the window and the Doctor sighed, puffing air out of his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Rumplestiltskin said while walking closer and twirled the sonic screwdriver between his fingers. "She'll be fine after she kills something."

"Right, Nyssa, let's go," the Doctor said after Rumplestiltskin handed him the sonic screwdriver and they headed toward the TARDIS. Suddenly the Doctor stopped when he saw Rumplestiltskin following them and the Doctor frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No," the Doctor said then grunted when he hit the force field that was across the doorway and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Looks like she won't let you in without me!" he said as the Doctor sighed, stood back and Rumplestiltskin walked by him, going inside the TARDIS. Shrugging, the Doctor walked inside as the doors closed behind him and the TARDIS slowly vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor watched while Rumplestiltskin moved around the console, pushing buttons, flicking switches and levers and checking the screens and the TARDIS softly hummed around them. A soft thud alerted them that the TARDIS had landed as Rumplestiltskin rubbed his hands together and walked to the coatrack near the door, hanging the floppy, brown hat and long, multi-colored scarf on the pegs. Opening the doors, Rumplestiltskin made a slight bow then walked outside and the Doctor wondered where he had taken them. The Doctor followed him when he realized that Rumplestiltskin had taken them back to his home and Rumplestiltskin walked in the dining hall then stood in front of the pedestal. Walking closer, the Doctor saw how Rumplestiltskin looked at the chipped teacup and felt his hearts hurting.

"Trying to sneak up on me again?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a sad look on his face as the Doctor walked closer and stood next to him.

"No," the Doctor said as Rumplestiltskin lifted the chipped teacup off the pedestal and held the chipped teacup in his hands.

"Why did you stop me?" Rumplestiltskin whispered while rubbing his thumbs over the surface of the chipped, teacup and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I couldn't allow you to kill her."

"She deserves death."

"Why? What did she do?" the Doctor asked when Rumplestiltskin turned around and held the chipped, teacup against his chest. The sadness in Rumplestiltskin's eyes was heartbreaking as he sighed and looked down at the chipped teacup.

"Have you ever been married, Doctor?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

"Do you…Do you have any children?"

"Yes, and grandchildren," he said and Rumplestiltskin gave him confused look then smiled.

"Tell me. Would you do anything, even give up all you have, to make sure they were safe?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Even if it meant you have to spend the rest of your days alone?"

"Yes," the Doctor said and Rumplestiltskin glanced from him to the chipped tea and rubbed his thumb against the rim of the chipped teacup.

"Then you and I have something in common. I was married once and had a son. My wife…she left after finding out what I really am. I didn't stop her. She was right. I am, or was, a coward. But that all changed the day they tried to take my son from me. To prevent my son from being taken to die in a war with the rest of the children, I did something to gain power, but I lost him. Oh, he didn't die. He was just too afraid of me. I don't blame him. I am, after all, a monster and now I have to spend my life alone and unloved."

"Was it the queen who gave you your power? Is that why you want her dead?" the Doctor asked, but Rumplestiltskin shook his head and looked at the chipped teacup. The Doctor looked at the chipped teacup when he sighed and placed his hand on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. "What was her name?"

Rumplestiltskin was shocked by the compassion he saw in the Doctor's eyes as he sadly smiled and half closed his eyes.

"Her name was….Belle," Rumplestiltskin said softly, feeling the pain in his heart increasing to the point where he wanted to start crying.

"Who was she?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin sadly giggled.

"She was…She…We were just friends," he said and the Doctor nodded his head.

"What happened to her?"

"She…Uh….She betrayed me."

"How did she betray you?"

"She…She…she kissed me," Rumplestiltskin said softly and looked at the chipped teacup. The memory of their kiss filled his head as he felt the anger from when he realized what she was doing and Rumplestiltskin sighed, holding the chipped teacup to his chest. "She was told that true love's kiss will break my curse. It would have, but I pulled away and asked her she learned how to break my curse. I don't want to have the curse broken! I like having the power!"

"And it was the queen who told her about the cure?"

"Yes!" he said as the Doctor removed the chipped teacup from Rumplestiltskin's hands and placed the chipped teacup on the pedestal. "If she hadn't interfered….."

"Belle would still be here?"

"Yes!" Rumplestiltskin growled and balled his hands into fists then sighed, looking down at his feet. "But it doesn't matter. She's gone….forever."

"Can't you go to her and apologize?" the Doctor asked and Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"No, she is dead," Rumplestiltskin said and the Doctor sighed. "Now do you understand why I wanted to kill the queen?"

"Yes, but I still couldn't allow you to do that."

"Is that because you are worried about my humanity?" Rumplestiltskin asked then giggled, spun on his heels and walked to the dining table, sitting on it. "I already told you. I am NOT human! I am a MONSTER!"

"If you were really a monster, you would have stopped me. You didn't," the Doctor said as he walked to the dining table and sat next to him.

"And that makes me human?"

"It means there is still something human in you. I see it and I am sure that Belle saw it."

"But I can never ever, ever be loved."

"Why? What is preventing you from being loved?"

"Because when I love someone…" Rumplestiltskin said then sighed and hopped off the table and walked back to the pedestal. "They leave."

The Doctor looked at him then stood up and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the door when Rumplestiltskin turned and looked at him.

"Doctor?" he asked then looked at the chipped teacup and sighed. "I hope you never know what it's like to have someone you care about leave or die."

"Oh, I already know what that's like."

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Nodding his head, the Doctor left the room as the door closed and Rumplestiltskin smiled while the soft wheezing and grinding sound filled the air.

Storybrooke, Maine

"Yes, she can," the Doctor said as Emma watched him move around the console and typed on the keyboard. Emma stood next to him when he placed the black framed glasses on and Donna softly smiled, rolling his eyes. They waited while the TARDIS scanned for Mister Gold when the screen beeped and the Doctor frowned, looking at the information on the screen. "That's odd. I'm getting two readings and both of them are at the hospital."

"He's in the hospital?" Emma asked as she looked at the screen and blinked her eyes a few times. She looked up when the engines started making a soft wheezing and grinding sounds and they felt the TARDIS moving. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he said as he walked around the console and looked at the screens. "She did."

"She can fly by herself?"

"Well, not exactly, but she can enter the vortex if need be," he said as he started flipping switches and levers, pushing buttons and looked at the screens. A few minutes later they felt a soft thud when the Doctor walked to the doors then turned and looked at them. "Right, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Don't ask," Donna said as they walked to the ramp while the Doctor opened the doors and they walked out in the semi-dark room. Donna noticed that the TARDIS was sitting in the corner of the room as the Doctor walked toward the bed and the dim light from the window cast a blue light on the young woman sitting on the bed,

"Hello," he said, but the young woman looked at the window and he carefully sat on the bed.

"Who is she?" Emma asked as he hushed her and removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Pushing the button, he scanned the young woman, but she didn't seem to notice and he placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"I don't know who she is, but she has been in contact with Mister Gold," he said then moved closer and gently placed her face in his hands, turning her face toward his.

"What is he doing?" Emma asked while Donna shrugged as the Doctor placed his fingers against the young woman's temples and placed his forehead against hers. He slowly entered her mind as she softly moaned and he apologized, moving through her memories. He worked his way pass the false memories as he saw Regina's face from time to time then came to the young woman's true memories and his eyes slightly widened.

In those memories, the Doctor saw her with Rumplestiltskin and felt the love for him in her mind. He also felt her anger when Rumplestiltskin told her to leave and he moved his fingers away.

"I am so sorry, " he whispered when he looked at the young woman and kissed her forehead.

"Doctor?" Donna asked as he stood up and walked to the door. Looking through the small window on the door, he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and placed the tip of the sonic screwdriver against the lock. A soft buzzing sound fill the air as the lock clicked and the Doctor opened the door. Peeking out into the hall, he didn't see anyone when he walked out of the room and Donna and Emma followed him. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to scan the hallway when he walked down the hallway and Donna shrugged, half running to catch up with him.

"Are you coming?" the Doctor asked as Emma ran down the hallway and the Doctor went around the corner. Walking down the hallway, the Doctor stopped in front of the door when he moved the small hatch back and used the small window to look into the room. Donna and Emma saw his eyes widen when he pointed the sonic screwdriver and pushed the button. The Doctor opened the door when he ran into the room and Donna gasped, seeing Mister Gold lying on the floor.

Mister Gold was curled into a ball as his hands covered his face and blood coated the front of his shirt. His right leg was bent in a strange angle while the fingers of his left hand were either bent nearly back toward his hand or bent in strange angles and Emma felt sick to her stomach. She had seen people beaten before, but whoever had done this to Mister Gold had beaten him to a pulp. The Doctor knelt down next to Mister Gold as Emma ran to him then knelt down and the Doctor looked back at Donna.

"Donna, go back to the TARDIS and get the medical kit and the hover gurney. The medical kit's on the second shelf in the first cabinet!"

"Right," Donna said as she ran down the hallway and went around the corner. She was amazed that no one had heard them as she stood in front of the door and opened the door. The young woman hadn't moved as Donna ran into the TARDIS and was surprised that the TARDIS had moved the medical bay next to the control room. Nodding, Donna ran down the hallway while the doors opened and she ran inside the medical bay. She ran to the first cabinet then opened the door and removed the white box that was sitting on the shelf. The blast of warm air made her look up as she sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Mister Gold's been hurt. Where is the hover gurney?"

The TARDIS shined a light on a white, plastic gurney near the wall as she nodded then placed the white box on top of the white, plastic gurney and quickly read the instruction on how to activate the hover gurney. Pushing the button, the hover gurney hummed as she gently pushed the hover gurney down the hallway and left the TARDIS. Donna hadn't noticed the young woman watching her as Donna closed the door and the young woman looked back at the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Come on! Where is she?" the Doctor asked when Donna led the hover gurney in the room and stood next to the Doctor, handing him the white box. They watched him open the white box when he put on the blue, rubber gloves then removed the white, plastic clip from the white box and placed the white, plastic clip on Mister Gold's right index finger.

"Is he alive?" Emma asked while the Doctor looked at the small scanner in his hand and removed the white, plastic clip from Mister Gold's finger.

"Yes," the Doctor said as he stood up then removed the backboard and blanket from the hover gurney and placed the backboard and blanket on the floor. "Put on some rubber gloves and help get him onto the backboard."

Nodding, Emma put of the blue, rubber gloves when then knelt down and her heart sank when Mister Gold softly moaned.

"Are you sure we can't give him something?" Donna asked.

"I don't know if he's allergic to anything," the Doctor said when he slid the backboard against Mister Gold's side and looked at Emma. "Keep his head still when I roll him over."

Emma took hold of Mister Gold's head as the Doctor slowly rolled Mister Gold onto his back and Mister Gold moaned. He didn't wake up as the Doctor placed the white, plastic clip on Mister Gold's finger and looked at the screen.

"How's he doing?" Emma asked.

"He's stable, but we need to get him out of here," the Doctor said as Donna handed him the padded neck brace she had found in one of the hover gurney's compartments and he slid the padded neck brace around Mister Gold's neck, securing the Velcro straps. He secured the rest of the Velcro straps when he looked at Emma and stood up. "Help me get him up."

Emma helped the Doctor lift the backboard off the floor as they placed Mister Gold on the hover gurney and Donna walked to the doorway, looking out into the hallway.

"All clear," she said as the Doctor pushed the button and guided the hover gurney to the door. Emma followed the Doctor out of the room as she closed the door behind them, but none of them saw one of Mister Gold's shoes lying on the floor.

The hover gurney floated between them as they went down the hallway and the Doctor checked the screen at the top of Mister Gold's head. The screen showed his vital signs as the Doctor led them inside the room and the Doctor looked at the young woman sitting on the bed. She hadn't moved as he sighed and brushed some hair out of his eyes. Donna closed the door as they headed for the TARDIS when Emma stopped and the Doctor looked at her.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I just realized something. We can't take him with us."

"Yes we can."

"No, we can't. According to Henry, if someone tries to leave Storybrooke, something bad happens to them. The only people who can leave are Henry and me."

"I understand, but we need to get going."

"But…."

"Do you want him to die?"

"No."

"Then alons-y," the Doctor said, not having the time to explain that Mister Gold had been in the TARDIS before, as they went inside and the doors closed behind them. As the soft wheezing and humming sound filled the room, the young woman looked toward where the TARDIS had been when she sighed and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Rumplestiltskin?" she whispered then looked back and the window and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Emma stood outside the medical bay as she watched the Doctor and Donna as they placed Mister Gold on the examination bed and the Doctor placed the intravenous bag on the metal pole standing next to the examination bed. The TARDIS had undressed Mister Gold as a silver sheet covered him from the waist down and Donna gently tucked the silver sheet under his legs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Donna asked as the Doctor taped the tube to the back of Mister Gold's hand and the Doctor looked at Mister Gold's battered face. His right eye was swollen shut, the skin was nearly black from bruising, and his nose was bent slightly to the left. Mister Gold was breathing on his own as Donna mentally noted that he looked skinner than the Doctor and brushed the hair out of Mister Gold's face. The rest of Mister Gold's body was bruised and bent in odd angles as the Doctor looked at the screens then at Donna and sighed.

"I don't know," the Doctor said softly then watched the window frost over and Donna lifted Mister Gold's right hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

Emma stood near the console while she watched the time rotor moving up and down behind the glass when the Doctor walked in the control room and walked to the console.

"How is he?" Emma asked.

"He's alive," the Doctor said as he looked at the screens and she saw the worry on his face.

"It's that bad?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head and she wondered what he was looking at.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find the people who did this."

"What are you going to do when you find them?" she asked and the look he gave her made her blood run cold.

"Not sure yet," he finally said as she nodded and he looked back at the screen.

"This is nuts," she said then started pacing and he looked at her, leaning against the console. "Just when I start thinking Henry is right about the curse, something like this happens and I start thinking he's making it all up! Mister Gold should have vanished after we left, but he's still here!"

"That's because he's traveled with me before."

"He has?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Yep," the Doctor said while nodding his head. "It was a long time ago. He even helped me pilot the TARDIS. By doing that, he was covered with artron energy. It is energy that is absorbed by anyone who travels in the TARDIS. It's totally harmless and it must be blocking the curse somehow."

"What do we do now?"

"We have two options. I could take you home then return him after he's healed or we can stay here in the vortex until he heals then I'll take both of you home.."

"And no one will know we're gone?"

"No, I'll return you shortly after..." he said when a warm blast of air made him look up at the ceiling then at the screens and Emma frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"He's waking up," the Doctor said then left the room and Emma sighed, sat down on the jump seat and the TARDIS softly hummed around her.

Fairy Tale Land

The door slammed open as the Evil Queen stormed in the room and Rumplestiltskin stood near the spinning wheel.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked as she stood behind him and glared at the back of his head.

"Where is the Doctor?" she demanded and Rumplestiltskin smiled, making the spinning wheel go faster.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," he said as she stood next to him and he softly hummed while watching the spinning wheel.

"Do NOT play games with me! Where is he?"

"I swear I have no idea," Rumplestiltskin said as she balled her hands into fists then turned and stormed out of the room. The door closed behind her when Rumplestiltskin heard a soft wheezing and grinding sound and looked to his right, seeing the TARDIS parked near the pedestal. He walked to the TARDIS then checked to see if the chipped teacup was alright and the door opened. The Doctor leaned on the doorframe as Rumplestiltskin took the chipped teacup in his hands and looked at him. "Well, you came back."

"I forgot something," the Doctor said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head to continue. "You are someone who doesn't do anything without a price. Am I right?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head.

"What is your price for saving us?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin softly giggled, walking to the dining table and sat on the dining table.

"I don't know yet. But I will tell you this. We will see each other again," he said as the Doctor nodded his head then went back inside and the doors closed. Rumplestiltskin smiled as the TARDIS slowly vanished then he got off the table, walked to the pedestal and placed the chipped teacup down on the pedestal.

Mister Gold felt weak and tired as a soft beeping alerted him he was awake and a dull pain moved up and down his body. He wasn't sure why he could only open one eye as he fluttered his left eye open and glanced to his left, seeing the Doctor standing next to the bed.

"Doc-tor?" he whispered as the Doctor hushed him and looked at the screen.

"This is going to sound odd, but how do you feel?" the Doctor asked and Mister Gold slightly smiled.

"Like someone ran me over with a truck," he said then looked up at the ceiling and felt the warm blast of air moving through his hair.

"Hello," Mister Gold said softly as the TARDIS softly grumbled and the Doctor smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess this makes us even," the Doctor said when he walked around to the other side of the examination bed and checked the intravenous drip.

"I guess it does, but I don't remember you ending up on the wrong end of a beating," Mister Gold said softly and the Doctor checked the bruises on Mister Gold's face.

"No, I didn't. Do you know who did this to you?"

"No," Mister Gold said when the Doctor placed his fingers against Mister Gold's temples and Mister Gold frowned.

"Just relax. I'm just going to search your memories. I won't look at anything you don't want me to see." the Doctor said then entered Mister Gold's mind and saw the beating. He saw the faces of the men who beat Mister Gold as he let go of Mister Gold's head and Mister Gold arched an eyebrow.

"You still think I'm human?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"I'm not," Mister Gold said then painfully sighed. He realized there was something different about the Doctor other than his looks as he blinked his eye a few times and frowned. He prided himself on being able to read people, but he couldn't figure out was different about the Doctor and painfully sighed.

"Would you like to know the first thing that came to mind when you asked me the price for saving you?" Mister Gold asked then looked at the ceiling. "She told me that you not only through space, but you also travel through time. How could I pass up the opportunity to change things?"

"Like going back and preventing Belle's death?" the Doctor asked and Mister Gold painfully smiled. His hearts hurt as the Doctor pondered if he should tell him that Belle was alive when he saw Mister Gold's timeline and sighed, lowering his eyes. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"There are points in time that cannot be changed without time and reality being destroyed or altered."

"But she died before I could tell her….."

"That you were sorry?"

"Yes and that I loved her."

"I am so sorry."

"Was there ever a time when you wanted to change things?" he asked as the Doctor sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p" as Mister Gold gave the Doctor a concerned look and painfully sighed.

"I see great lose in your eyes," Mister Gold said then thought for a few seconds and slightly smiled. "What was her name?"

The Doctor was stunned then remembered who he was talking to as he scratched the back of his head then sighed, walked to the stool near the examination bed and sat down.

"Her name was Rose," the Doctor softly said.

"Did you lose her?"

"Yes."

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's just gone."

"And you will never see her again?"

"Yes, she's gone forever."

"Did you love her?" he asked as the Doctor sighed then looked at him and Mister Gold painfully titled his head to one side.

"Yes."

"Did you tell her that you loved her?"

"No, I didn't have time."

"And you would go back and prevent her from leaving?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Even if, by doing so, you destroyed all time and space?"

"Yes."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Mister Gold asked when he closed his eye then drifted off to sleep and the Doctor stood up, walked to the doors and turned, looking back at him. He knew that what Mister Gold asked wasn't done in malice, but in retrospect of the women they had lost and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling two tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Yes," the Doctor said, opening his eyes then sighed and left the room as the doors closed behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Storybrooke, Maine

"What do you mean this is all you found?" Regina shouted as she tossed Mister Gold's shoe on the desk and the shoe bounced off the desk, hitting the floor.

"Um….," one of the men said as she walked around the desk and stood in front of the men with her arms folded under her breasts.

"And why does it have blood on it?" Sydney Glass asked as he picked up the shoe and held the shoe in his hands.

"What did you do to him?" Regina asked with a cold tone in her voice and the men winced, backing toward the door. "All you had to do was keep Gold out of the way so Sydney could place listening devices in his house and the pawnshop!"

"He was trying to escape," one of the men said and her eyes went into tight slits.

"He's lame, you idiots! He can't get far without his cane!"

"Well, he deserved it after what he did to French," the other man said as she walked closer and locked eyes with him.

"I will deal with you later," she said as the men nodded then ran out of the office and nearly crashed into Regina's assistant. Getting his composure back, he walked into the office and held the small package wrapped in brown paper in his hands. "What do you want?"

"Uh, this was left on my desk," he said then handed the small package to her and backed out of the office, closing the door behind him. Regina looked at the small package when she walked around the desk and sat down. Opening the small package, she dumped the listening devices on the desk while Sydney closer and she looked from the listening devices to Sydney.

"Doctor," she growled as she swept the listening devices off the desk and balled her hands into fists.

_He didn't know why, but he had taken the curtains down in the dining hall and was wearing his finest clothes. His leather boots were polished to a high gloss while the white, riffled shirt was tucked into his leather pants and his dark blue velvet waist coat had been neatly pressed. Suddenly the soft wheezing and grinding sound filled air as the TARDIS appeared and the doors opened. His heart slammed in his chest when Belle walked out and was wearing the same blue dress and white apron she wore when she left. Nodding his head, the Doctor smiled as he closed the doors and the TARDIS vanished._

"_Belle," he said with a slight bow as she looked at him with fierce anger in her eyes and he coughed, placing his hands behind his back. "Please come here."_

"_No!" Belle said as his face fell and he blinked his eyes a few times._

"_May I explain my bad behavior then?" he asked and slowly moved closer._

"_I guess," she said as he held his hand out and she took his hand, following him to the high back chair. He sat her down when he sat on the table and swung his legs back and forth._

"_You are right. I am a coward. I always have been. It was through cowardice that I lost my wife and daughter and it was through my power that I lost my son. I like the power. It makes me feel strong! It makes me feel free! If I give up the power then I would have to go back to being a coward."_

"_No, you wouldn't," she said then got up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't care if you have power or not. I care about you."_

"_But which me do you care about the most? If I went back to being what I was, you would have to live in a small, one room house and scrape and save for things. With my power, I can get us anything we desire!"_

"_I was a princess, remember? All I wanted was to go on adventures and be a hero! I can do that without wealth or power…." she said then lifted his chin up and looked deeply into his eyes. "…as long as I have you beside me."_

"_I…am...so…sorry," he sobbed when she kissed his lips and he felt the power leaving him. When they parted, he smiled at her then softly giggled, stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever leave me."_

"_I won't," she said with a smile as he kissed her and the sunlight flared in the room._

The inside of his eyelids turned a light brown color as Mister Gold opened his eyes and blinked until his vision cleared. He looked at the ceiling when he realized he was no longer in the TARDIS and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. His face was wet from tears and his eyes felt raw and red.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice said when Mister Gold turned his head to the left and saw Emma standing in front of the bars. She had heard sobbing coming from the cell, but didn't want to disturb him and she gave him a soft smile.

"Sheriff, this might sound odd, but what am I doing in here?" he asked when he slowly sat up and placed his hands on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure if she even knew about the TARDIS as she gave him a blank look and he tilted his head to one side.

"Well, I went to the hospital and had a little talk with Mister French. It turns out he is pressing assault charges," she said as he nodded and she folded her fingers around the bars. "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Gee, the Doctor didn't say anything about you suffering from memory lose," she said as his eyes slightly widened and gave him a blank look.

"So you have met," he said softly and Emma nodded her head. "I still feel a little tired, but, other than that, I'm alright."

"I hope so after spending the last four months lying on your back in the TARDIS' medical bay," she said and his eyes went wide. "Oh, don't look at me like that. The Doctor returned us two hours after we left. To be honest, I'm just grateful that you're awake. I've seen people who have been beaten. You're lucky to be alive."

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head and she gave him a sly grin. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"No reason," she said as he thought for a few moments when he remembered something and blushed. Emma had been the one giving him sponge baths and he coughed, looking at the floor.

"Well, that doesn't count as you repaying me for that favor," he said while wagging a finger at her and she nodded her head. "I will admit that I did enjoy it."

It was Emma's turn to blush as he reached over for his cane then stood up and wobbled a bit as he got his balance.

"The Doctor told me to tell you that he fixed your leg to a point. He didn't think you wanted it totally healed," she said as Mister Gold nodded and limped toward the bars.

"No, I didn't," he said then looked at the cell door and blinked his eyes a few times. "Is there any chance you letting me go home?"

"Well, I don't know," she said with a smile. "You are a flight risk."

"How far do you think I can get?" he said leaning on the cane and locked eyes with her. Both of them laughed as she rolled her eyes and walked to her office, going inside. He adjusted his weight from one leg to the other as she came back out and had something in her hand. Kneeling down, she looked up at him as he gave her a confused look and she smiled up at him.

"Stick your foot out," she said as he slid his left foot between the bars and she slid something around his ankle then stood up. "THAT is something someone wears while they're under house arrest."

"I've seen it before," he said. "If I go out of the preset limits, an alarm sounds and you'll come to find me then put me back in here."

"Exactly," she said while gently poking him in the chest and he gave her a slightly stunned look.

"And how far can I travel before the alarm sounds?"

"You can go anywhere in town, BUT not in the forest! Go in there and you will find your butt back in jail!" she said while wagging a finger at him then used the key to open the cell door. He slowly limped by her as he headed for the door when he looked down at his feet and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Um, where is my shoe?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't know," she said as he leaned against the desk and took the other shoe off, placing the shoe on the desk. "Oh, hold on!"

Emma ran into the office then came back as she placed a key ring with a gold bell connected to the ring and looked at the three keys then at Emma.

"The Doctor changed the locks on your house and the pawnshop," she said then looked at the odd shaped key and frowned. "I don't know what the other key is for."

Nodding his head, Mister Gold left the room as he limped down the hallway and placed the key ring in his pocket. The sky was clear as he carefully moved down the stairs and limped down the pavement. He stopped when he removed the key ring from his pocket and looked at the odd shaped key.

"I know what it's for," he said softly then smiled, placed the key ring back in his pocket and slowly limped down the pavement.

"So, Spaceman, are you going to tell me?" Donna asked while carrying the silver tray with a silver tea set and a china plate with chocolate biscuits to the high back chairs and placed the silver tray on the wooden table.

"Tell you what?" the Doctor asked as she poured him a cup of tea and handed the cup to him.

"Are you going to tell me who that young woman was?" she asked as she sat down then sipped on the tea. After dropping Emma and Mister Gold back at Storybrooke, the Doctor had retired to the library and he sipped on the tea and looked at the book sitting on his lap.

"She was a fairy tale character," he said and she gave him a frustrated look.

"But which one was she?"

"This one," he said as he handed her the book and she saw BEAUTY AND THE BEAST on the front cover.

"She was Belle?"

"Yep," he said while popping the "p".

"I don't remember meeting any beast while we were in Storybrooke."

"Yes, you did. In fact, he was a guest in the medical bay," he said and Donna's eyes went wide.

"You're joking! The beast in the story was Mister Gold? That can't be right. The beast was really a prince who was under a curse!"

"Ah, the story doesn't say that! The man in the story lives in a castle and is under a curse! In other words, Mister Gold," he said as he reached over for a chocolate biscuit and nibbled on the chocolate biscuit.

"But why is Belle in the hospital?"

"She's being held prisoner," the Doctor said and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Why would Mister Gold do that?"

"He didn't. Regina did."

"Why would she do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. As for Mister Gold, he thinks Belle is dead."

"Who would tell him something like that? No. Wait. Regina told him."

"Yep," the Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Why didn't you tell him Belle is still alive?"

"Because I have seen his timeline," the Doctor said with a sigh. "Things are going to get worse before they have their happily ever after."

"I wouldn't want to be Regina when he finds out that Belle's alive."

"Neither would I."

Sighing, Donna looked at the illustration on the front cover then placed the book on the wooden table and looked at the Doctor.

"How did the two of you meet?" she asked and he sat back in the high back chair and placed his feet on the footstool.

"Well, like all great stories, this one goes 'Once Upon A Time….'," he said and the fire crackled softly in the fireplace.

The End


End file.
